shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 654 Prediction (Black Leg Sanji)
Chapter 654:Enemies of the New World PG 1 *Tashigi: Smoker-san, why aren't we heading back to base like we were ordered. *Smoker:*with his trademark coat drapped over his shoulders and his new longer jutte on his back* Because the time has come to finally take down those damn Strawhat Pirates. *'Info Box: Vice- Admiral Smoker' *Smoker: I've spent these last two years obedientlly following every order because they coexisted with my own desires. I'm not turning back on the one pirate I've been thriving to capture. *Marines:*shaking* What did he do to the Vice- Admiral...... *Tashigi: Understood, Smoker-san. PG 2 *'Location: A Snowy Island in the New World' *Pirate 1:*reading a newspaper*Hahahaha!!! *Pirate 2:*fishing* What's so funny? *Pirate 1:*grins*That Strawhat kid and his crew are alive and the government increased their bounties.. *Pirate 2:*grins*Damn. They must be scared as hell of them. Let's go show the captain. *Pirate 1:*walking*think he's sober enough? *Pirate 2:*walking with a fished ou shark* I doubt it. PG 3 *'Location: 6,500 meters under the sea' *Luffy:*sits on the figurehead and waits for the ship to surface* Hey Franky. Put out another Kuuigosu out!! *Franky:*pushes out another one* you got it!! *Sunny:*moves slightly faster* *Luffy:*grins wide* We're almost there!! I can't wait to see it!! PG 4 *Usopp:*shocked*Huh?! Lightning Rain?! *Chopper:*shocked*Flaming Islands?! *Nami: Yep, that's what Haredas-san told me. The islands in the New World apparently defy the laws of physics. *Luffy:*looks back* What was that? *Chopper/Usopp/Nami: Nothing!!! This is a non-captain meeting!!! *Luffy:*confused*ok ok sorry!! PG 5 *'Location: An island in the New World with a giant tornado surrounding it - Kazegana' *Pirate:*esscorts a large man to a giant door* The man you are looking for is behind this door. *???:Kishishishi!!! Thank you. *pushes it open* *Large group of shadowed people:?! *???:Kuhahaha!! Long time no see Moriah. *Gekko Moriah:*grins with a face that looks scared across both his eyes* Indeed it has. PG 6 *???:*a big individual with a long axe on his shoulder* Gekko Moriah? I thought the government tried to get rid of him becuz of his little militay might. *???:*a man with round glasses and blade-like claws stood next to him* It would seem things didn't go as they planned. *???:*a man with a top hat* The Dark Justice of the Marines dwindles ever more. Disgraceful. PG 7 *'Location: G-5 Base' *???:*a muscular young man punches at a rock and shatters it. He then does a handstand to kick a giant tiger in the chin* Hyaaa!!!! Hyaa!!! *Tiger:*growls as it tries to recover, but it falls instead* *Marines:*charge at the man with swords and clubs as his back is turned*aahh!!! *???:*doesnt look at them*'Soru' PG 8 *Marines:*miss the man as he vanishes and notice he is now behind them* *???:*back turned to them*''' Shigan''' *Marines:*fall down and all have been struck in their knees* *Den Den Mushi:*bring bring!!* *???:?! PG 9 *???:*picks it* report. *marine:*on den den mushi* we have more pirates!! They say they we saved by the Strawhat Pirates. Hahaha, can you believe that? *???:*smiles* If it invovles Luffy-san, I can believe it. PG 10 *'Location: on the sea of the New World' *Tashigi:*holds her blade*Smoker-san, here comes another ship. *Smoker:*folds his arms* It's them. *Tashigi: how do you know. *Smoker: I can feel it. PG 12 *Luffy:*smiles as he begins to see the sun's light*There it is!! The New World!! *Strawhats:*look excited* *Sunny:*bust onto the surface* *Tashigi: It is them!!! *Smoker:*smokes up* I already told you that!!!! PG 13 *Luffy:*stands proudly on the Sunny's nose and looks at the open sea* So coooool!!!! *Smoker:Fire all guns now!!! *Marines: Yessir!!! *Luffy:?! PG 14 *Marines Warship:*fires at the sunny* *Chopper:*freaks out* The marines wait on us!! *chopper dance* its like we're special!! *Usopp:*flexes his biceps*They obviously heard that the Great King of Snipers was arriving!! Hahaha!!!! *Brook:*strums his guitar* Maybe I have fans even on enemy lines!! Yohohohoho!!! *Robin:*giggles* PG 15 *Nami:*looks at her log pose*ok. Sanji-kun, move the rudder facing Northwest!!! Franky, prepare a Coup De Burst!! *Sanji:*love-struck* aye aye Nami-san!!! *Franky:*poses*Suuupa leave it to me!!!! *Zoro:*walks over to the figurehead*I'll handle the cannon fire. PG 16 *Luffy:*smiles* Shishishishi!!! Long time no see Smokey!!! This takes me back!!! *Smoker:*flies over to him*You won't escape me this time Strawhat!!! *Luffy:*grins* Yes I will!! *pulls his arms back* Gum Gum...... *Zoro:*slicing up cannon balls* *Chopper:*hitting them away with Heavy Point as Usopp covers him* PG 17 *Smoker:*appears infront of Luffy and reaches for him*I got you n- *Luffy:*hits him in the gut*''' Jet Bazooka!!!!' *Smoker:*coughs blood*?! '''Side note: He finally hits him.' END Category:Prediction